maid_dragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elma
Elma (エルマ Eruma) is a female dragon from the Dragon Faction of Order, the opposing faction of Chaos, which Tohru belongs to. She adopts the name Elma Joui (上井 エルマ Jōī Eruma) as her human alias after she finds that she is unable to return to her world. Appearance Elma usually takes the form of a human woman with short black hair dyed purple at the ends, and a long spiral unicorn-like horn (which she can freely hide). She has blue eyes. When working, she wears round glasses. Elma wears a light tan scarf with a dark blue (sometimes black) leotard. She wears a purple kimono with pink piping and a dark blue sash over the leotard, with the top pulled down. She has bandages around her legs and sandals. She can be seen with a cobalt blue and turquoise tail (which she can freely hide). Sometimes, she carries around a long, brown trident. In her dragon form, Elma is a blue sea serpent with a brown horn protruding from her forehead and her brown trident is actually her tail. 'Personality' As evidenced in show and manga, Elma is very persistent in that she tries to bring Tohru back to the other world, despite the latter voicing her opinion that she'd rather stay peaceful living with Kobayashi. Even after getting sent to another continent, her persistence shows as she stomps up to Tohru and demands that the other dragon go back to the other world, to which she is then baited off with a bag of cream bread. Also, despite being just as strong as Tohru, she has admitted that she cannot travel between worlds due to having been "born differently." Elma is also very indecisive, as shown in the anime where she struggles to pick one specific food combo, to an ice cream combo, and finally to which kind of toothpaste to use. Elma also has a sweet tooth of sorts, having shown her love of food from the cream bread (where she states in the English dub of the anime that she just ate heaven), to after her first day of work, where Kobayashi gives her a piece of deep fried beef strip, in which she screams "YUMMY!!!" afterwards, to where she impulsively buys a bag of waffles in episode 13. 'Background' Elma is a member of the Harmony Faction of dragons, as such she holds a fondness for humans and hates their need to fight amongst themselves. In one case, she assumed the identity of Seikai the Miko in order to maintain peace within a human city. It was as she was pacifying the populace of the city that she first encountered Tohru. The two would form a truce of sorts in order to observe the human world together, however they fell out after Tohru learned the humans under Elma began to venerate her as a goddess and wage war on non-believers. Following Tohru destroying the palace built for Elma, they briefly fought and went there seperate ways. After the devestating fight against Tohru, Elma chose to retreat back to the Order dragon's base and stay away from humans for some time. 'Plot ' 'Relationships' Tohru Being a dragon of the Harmony faction, she and Tohru are long-time rivals. They regularly bicker with one another, but the two manage to get along without fighting. Kobayashi At first, Elma didn't interact with Kobayashi at their first encounter, but she had told Kobayashi to stay quiet as she was about to compliment her (due to being embarrassed of her rumbling belly). However, as they become office mates, Kobayashi started to help Elma through her work and the two start to get along to the point that they became friends. Elma was also worried for Kobayashi after misunderstanding her being the 'pillar of the company', and tries her best to 'beat' Kobayashi in order to 'save her'. Trivia 'References' Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Order Faction Category:Characters